


Safehouse

by ottertrashpalace



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kalagang, Post-Season 2, Recovery, The Kalagang Fix I Needed, but Probably Not The One I Deserved, i took that one tweet by the writer very literally, kalagang-centric, oversimplified hostage negotiation, realism shmrealism, some medical mumbo jumbo, with the fewest potential consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace
Summary: Well boy howdy did I choose a great time to watch this series. Since we're not... ever... gonna get a conclusion to that cliffhanger, here's my version.[edit... we do get a finale. still. i feel cheated]





	1. Chapter 1

Will couldn’t stop glancing at Whispers’ body. It was really unsettling to see the man who had done so much to hurt them just lying there, unconscious and bloody, within arm’s reach. His heart was still pounding, but as his adrenaline rush began to recede, terror took over.

Riley squeezed his hand reassuringly. “We got him,” she said “we’re safe.”

Will shook his head “Wolfgang’s not.”

He could feel Riley bite her lip anxiously. 

“We’ll get him back.” Nomi insisted from the other side of the van.

“How?” came Kala’s quiet, choked voice. Silence.

“We have something they want,” Lito said slowly. 

In perfect sync, everyone’s eyes slid to Whispers’ body.

“We will not let him go alive.” Sun commented, in the terrifying toneless murmur that she used to reserve for talking about her brother.

“We need him alive,” Lito argued grimly, “if we want our Wolfie back.”

“A trade,” Capheus affirmed.

“We can’t just let him go back!” Riley cried, gripping Will’s hand slightly too hard. “After all of this… he’s a fucking monster.”

“Oh, I don’t think he’s going to get home unscathed,” Will said, giving her a comforting squeeze back.

Sun gave him a knowing smirk. This was going to be a little too much fun.

 

The first time they saw him again was in the abandoned lot they had picked outside of London. Everyone’s pain—Kala’s, particularly—vibrated through the cluster like a tidal wave, at the sight of him, rendered almost unrecognizable by his injuries. They had all felt the torture, of course, but seeing him in person brought new light to it. After they had taken Whispers, they hadn’t seen much of Wolfgang, probably because BPO didn’t want to risk anything after one successful infiltration. It almost hurt more not knowing than it had feeling the excruciating electrical shocks every couple of hours. At least that way, they had known that he was alive.

It was surprisingly easy. They just ignored the men in suits who were attempting to glare them down, dropped a considerably worse-for-wear Whispers in the agreed upon spot, and received Wolfgang in return.

He was barely upright. They realized immediately that he was barely conscious, and Will and and Capheus strung him between their shoulders until they reached the stretcher they had prepared in the car. He went limp as soon as they laid him down. The drive back to the safe house was far too long, and no one had the heart to stop Sun when she jumped out of the car right as it stopped and drove her fist into a nearby tree.

Kala wiped away her tears harshly as she began to lay out the hodgepodge of medical supplies that they had acquired. She couldn’t read the labels when her vision went all blurry. There was plenty to do, and she was the only one who had the training. He needed her. _I can do this_. No one mentioned it when she moved her makeshift lab station so that she could face the stretcher while she worked. 

Several hours passed, and most of the cluster settled down to sleep, but that seemed like an alien concept to Kala. No, she would finish synthesizing the tissue regenerative agent, be there when his condition stabilized enough to inject the most potent painkillers they were able to steal from a drug store. She had run out of tears— _you must drink water, Kala_ , Capheus had chastised as he settled in for the first watch—but her hand were still shaking.

Then, suddenly, just as she looked up to check on him, he gasped, and his eyes snapped open. She nearly broke her beaker in her haste to set it down and go to him.

His eyes found her as she sank down by his cot. “Kala,” he slurred. His presence was tired and weak, but it was there; Kala thought she might weep again. 

“I’m here, my love. You are safe.” She murmured, unable to resist brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his body tensing like he still thought he was fighting restraints. 

“Shhh…” she tried to keep her voice from trembling. “Don’t be sorry. We’ve got you. You’re safe.” 

He just shook his head. “Go,” he croaked. “Go before I wake, I’ve already shown them too much…”

He thought he was dreaming, Kala realized. Delirious. She swallowed. 

“I’m safe, too, you didn’t give me away. We’re safe.” Kala kept whispering reassurances, unable to stop the tears prickling in her aching eyes, as his gradually fluttered shut again. She bit back a sob.

“He’ll recover,” said Capheus from behind her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Kala smiled wetly. “I hope so.”

She went back to her lab.

 

The next time that he woke was later the next morning, after the rest had eaten breakfast and laid out their plans for the day. Nomi was in the middle of explaining how the bug she’d planted on Whispers would let them keep track of him if he ever started acting up again when they heard a loud crash from the back. Kala, who had only been coaxed to sleep three hours prior by Riley’s lullaby, scrambled up and shot back towards Wolfgang’s cot, but Will beat her there.

Wolfgang stared out with fear in his unseeing eyes, his IV ripped out, clutching a shard of glass in each hand and breathing hard.

Will put his hands out in front of him, approaching Wolfgang as one would a wounded predator. 

“Wolfgang, you’re not with them anymore. It’s all right. You’re in a safe house.” He intoned. Wolfgang didn’t back down. 

Desperately, Kala dove forwards, placing herself in front of Wolfgang’s shaking form. Will saw her and froze, his fists still poised to fight.

“Do you see me, my love?” She asked, keeping her voice low. “I’m really here. We’re all here.” Wolfgang looked up, and the plain terror that haunted his face, usually so stoic, cut Kala to the bone. Regardless, she knew she couldn’t break eye contact.

Slowly, Wolfgang slumped, the glass pieces falling to the floor and shattering. He leaned back against the wall, trying to even out his breaths. Will relaxed too, behind her, and the cluster was suddenly inundated by relief from both sides.

Hesitantly, she reached out to take Wolfgang’s hand. His fingers twitched, but he let her lead him back to the cot. The cluster gathered behind her.

“Where am I?” He choked out.

“Safehouse,” Kala explained. “We’re just outside of Manchester.”

“I should…” He started to get up, swaying slightly, but Kala shook her head and pushed him back down. 

“None of that, you are in no condition to be up and about.” She scolded, but there was no heat in her voice. Wolfgang gave in too easily, hunching into himself as he sat down. Kala carefully rethreaded his IV, adjusting things here and there. She didn’t know if she could fix the way his hands were shaking.

“I thought I was going to die in there.” He said, with no preamble.

And at that, the whole cluster replied as one: “ _Never_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh i kinda forgot the plot of my own fic and wrote this chapter in a way that totally negates the stakes of the previous chapter. i like it though, especially the somewhat morally darker!Kala so here we are please ignore my gross incompetence

Wolfgang improved pretty quickly, all things considered. He’d spent too much of his life in a sickbed, and he got tired of it pretty fast.

“Stop babying me, I can handle a few cuts and bruises.” He grunted, swatting Kala’s hands away.

“You have second-degree electric burns on at least fifty percent of your chest, nervous tremors in most of your extremities, and are probably developing polyneuropathy to boot. You can’t just walk it off this time.”

He rolled his eyes. “Bossy.” 

She just chuckled. Something about being bored and lying around had really brought out his sarcasm, and she just couldn’t resist, she was too happy having him back, and she swooped down to kiss him on the forehead.

They both froze. Kala brought her hand up to her lips, unconsciously. Wolfgang was just staring, and was that wonder or horror on his face?

She lowered her hand. “I…”

“Don’t,” he cut her off, looking away.

Kala was no fool, and she had felt the conflicting tides of joy and fear that flowed from his mind to hers. He loved her, apparently, but they were still at an impasse. Rajan was still a whisper in the back of her head. Wolfgang had considerably more… whispers. He didn’t like letting people in, and she knew that trusting the cluster had been near impossible for him. 

“I’m a bad person, Kala.” He said flatly. She opened her mouth to protest. “There is no way you can say that I’m not. I shot—“

“Wolfgang,” she warned

“I shot my uncle in front of you. I shot him once he was dead, I enjoyed it—“

“Yes, you did. And I helped you.” 

Wolfgang averted his eyes. “I saw the look on your face. I’m a killer. You are not.”

Kala worried her lip between her teeth. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said, sitting up.

Kala picked up a syringe from her desk and went to the door. “There is something you should see.”

He gave her a look, but slowly got up and followed her out. They threaded their way through Nomi’s maze of equipment and down a small flight of stairs. The basement, Wolfgang supposed.

Kala opened a door for him, her face inscrutable. Wolfgang only hesitated slightly, blinking under the harsh fluorescent lights overhead. When his pupils adjusted, he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was _him—_ Whispers. Tied to a chair, bruised and bloody beyond belief, and blindfolded. Unmoving.

“Technically, we traded him back to BPO to get you. Thing is, he’s a bloody bastard and wouldn’t mind his own business. So. We thought we might give him a taste of his own medicine.” Kala said softly, but there was something decidedly dangerous about her tone. She uncapped the syringe, squeezed out the air bubbles, and stuck it expertly into Whispers’ arm. Wolfgang noticed several pinprick marks dotting his skin.

“Blockers?” Wolfgang asked.

“Well, yes, partially. It’s also combined with a sedative agent, and a compound reminiscent of the one that keeps your body from moving when you’re in REM sleep. I’m fairly sure the mixture will cause terrible hallucinations, but I couldn’t really bring myself to care.” She gave Whispers a hateful glance and then marched back to the door. “Come on, we shouldn’t spend too much time in here.”

Wolfgang just nodded, and followed. “Why did you show me that?” He asked, once they were back on the stairs.

Kala paused. “I guess… I’m not a saint, you know. No one is.”

“Oh, so you give one unconscious guy a questionable shot and you think that’s as bad as what I have done?” He demanded, anger creeping up inside.

“I don’t—“ she huffed, pausing on the steps. “You saw what he looked like.”

Wolfgang nodded, squinting.

“I punched him,” she said, quieter. “I was the first one who found him. I had just gone to their lab, to see what they had—and we didn’t think he would… he’d been hiding there. Trying to gather supplies, run off. He knew we were coming for him. After… the shock paddles, after what we had felt, I just—I saw him, and I just couldn’t stop myself. Came at him from behind with one of those heavy glass beakers. Without his zombie hitmen, he’s nothing. I could see the blood, going everywhere, but I couldn’t stop… it felt wonderful.”

She caught his eye, and he swallowed. “There is darkness in everyone, Wolfgang. You know that.”

“Maybe so,” he conceded, “but there is more in me than there should be. You deserve a righteous man, Kala.”

She shook her head ruefully. “You are a fool, Wolfgang Bogdanow. I think you’ve spent so much time looking for darkness that you can’t see the light anymore.”

“Now you’re just being cheesy.”

She smirked. “Maybe. But I’m still right.”

He glared up at her. She was just taller than him, standing one stair step higher, but he couldn’t help himself. Their lips met in the middle, followed by hands and arms and he felt his back press against the wall. Kissing her was the most wonderful thing, he decided. _Like birds singing,_ suggested a stupid voice in the back of his head. He was beginning to understand why people used cliches like that to describe situations of this nature.

He grunted, suddenly, as the wall hit a bad angle on his spine. Kala pulled back immediately.

“You should go back to bed,” she said.

“Only if you come with me,” he responded without thinking. _Damn it, man, pull yourself together._ But Kala just smiled. “That could be arranged,” she decided, her nose pointed in the air haughtily. Wolfgang smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've posted in this fandom! Couldn't help myself, it's underserved. More to come, I think. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
